Desayuno
by Naomi-chian
Summary: Había decidido – como un buen acto – llevarle el desayuno a su habitación. Sabia lo cansado que debería estar tras derrotar al Rey Impuro, pero ni ella llego a pensar que terminaría en esa situación. RinxShiemi


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Ao No Exorcist no me pertenece (aunque lo quisiera) son de Kazue Kato

**Resumen:** Había decidido – como un buen acto – llevarle el desayuno a su habitación. Sabia lo cansado que debería estar tras derrotar al Rey Impuro, pero ni ella llego a pensar que terminaría en esa situación.

* * *

><p><strong>Desayuno<strong>

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Capitulo Unico**

**...**

* * *

><p>Con todas las fuerzas que tenia, trataba de contener la respiración. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color rojo fuego y su cuerpo estaba tenso e inmovilizado.<p>

Y es que, cualquiera se quedaría quieto si es que una cola te sujeta de la cintura y tira de ti hasta la cama de tu amigo, para que luego te rodeen dos brazos masculinos alrededor de tu cuello. Eso le paso a la linda e inocente Shiemi.

Haciendo una buena acción, decidió llevarle el desayuno a su amigo, Rin. Al llegar a su habitación lo vio dormir en su cama, no quiso despertarlo, ya que debería estar cansado después de la extenuante lucha que había tenido con el Rey Impuro y no podía negarlo se veía realmente tierno y lindo. Así que le dejo el desayuno en la mesa de noche, pero cuando pensaba retirarse de la habitación la cola de Rin la atrapo y la coloco a un lado del chico. Inmediatamente el medio demonio abrazo a Shiemi por el cuello.

Los labios de Rin chocaban con frecuencia el cuello de la chica, logrando que sus mejillas se pusieran aun más rojas. Quiso escapar, pero los brazos y la cola evitaban por completo su escape.

Shiemi trato de moverse, pero la cola de Rin – que aun le rodeaba la cintura – la apretó mas para sí. Sin querer lanzo un pequeño gemido, ella se sonrojo aun mas por el sonido que emitió. El apretón no le había hecho daño, todo lo contrario, la había sorprendido. No llego a pensar que podría estar más cerca del chico, después de aquel abrazo que le dio días atrás.

Rin comenzó a murmurar cosas y Shiemi se puso mucho más nerviosa. Es más, se paralizo cuando sintió la traviesa de Rin recorriendo su cuello.

-Que rico helado – murmuro entre sueños el medio demonio.

Luego sintió como Rin succionaba su cuello con delicadeza. Realmente pensaba que su cuello era un helado.

Eso comenzaba a ir demasiado lejos, si Izumo–chan – como le decía a Kamiki en secreto – se preocupaba por qué no regresaba, lo más seguro es que fuera a buscarla y encontrarla en esa situación… oh, sería muy vergonzoso y no sabría como mirarle la cara. Aunque no quisiera debía hacerlo. Tenía que despertar a Rin Okumura, ahora.

Primero comenzó con un suave movimiento en su pecho, pero eso solo logro que saboreara más su cuello. La boca de Rin comenzó a bajar llegando hasta el hombro. Shiemi comenzó a sentir cosquillas y una sensación extraña recorriendo su espalda. Ya no lo soportaba.

-¡RIN DESPIERTA! – grito

El chico despertó asustado por el grito, pero no se separo de Shiemi. Lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos verdosos, no se sorprendió al verlos, ya que volvió a cerrar los ojos con la intención de seguir durmiendo, pero con la cabeza ya en tierra se dio cuenta de la situación.

Sus piernas estaban enredadas con las de Shiemi y su cola sujetaba con fuerza la cintura de su amiga.

-¡SHIEMI!

Inmediatamente Rin se separo de la chica y se sentó a un lado de la cama.

-¿Qué hacías en mi cama?

Shiemi lo ignoro, se sentó a un lado de Rin y comenzó a arreglarse la falda y cabello. No quería que pensaran otra cosa.

Rin hizo un puchero al notar que su amiga lo ignoraba, pero comprendía. Miro a su compañera de estudios y vio que su desde su cuello brillaba algo, miro su hombro y noto que su uniforme estaba húmedo.

-Ah… Shiemi tu cuello tiene algo y tu ropa… ¿Esta mojada?

Shiemi lo miro. Sus mejillas se inflaron como si fueran peces globos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Rin al verla recordó que esa misma expresión había aparecido el día que fueron al parque de diversiones. Sin embargo esta vez tenía algo en especial, algo que le aterraba.

-.-.-.-.-

Izumo estaba en la cocina pelando papas, después de hacerlo tan seguido, ya se consideraba una experta. Pero algo la desconcentro, un grito desgarrador que parecía sacado de una historia de terror y un golpe fuerte. No se preocupo, para ella era normal los golpes y gritos, ya que estaba en una clase llena de escandalosos.

Minutos después entro Shiemi con los cachetes inflados. La relación de ambas había mejorado desde la batalla y verla así le resultaba un tanto extraño.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No – le respondió cortante

-¿Okumura ya se levanto y comió?

-¡RIN ESTA TOMANDO OTRA SIESTA!– Le grito y salió de la cocina en dirección a su habitación.

Podríamos decir que toda la cocina y personas que pasaban por el pasillo evitaban tener contacto con la chica. Lo que le haya hecho Rin a Shiemi, había sido grave. Total no todos los días se ve a una Shiemi enojada.

* * *

><p>Chan Chan...<p>

Mi primer One-Short de Ao No Exorcist o Blue Exorcist... Bah! Ustedes me entienden.

Soy una gran fan del RinxShiemi y no pude evitar hacer este pequeño drabble. Me gusto como quedo.

Espero que les haya gustado

Cuidense!

_**Naomi-chian**_


End file.
